


Pink Lipstick Kisses

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Felicity leaves pink lipstick marks all over Oliver’s life.





	

**Title:** Pink Lipstick Kisses  
**Fandom:** Arrow   
**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** PG   
**Length:** 285  
**Content notes:** 53\. Pink   
**Summary:** Felicity leaves pink lipstick marks all over Oliver’s life.

**Pink Lipstick Kisses**

The first time Felicity kissed him she left a kiss print on Oliver’s cheek, he didn’t wipe it off. He never even noticed it until Dig pointed it out to him just before they went on patrols.

Oliver reluctantly wiped it off and glanced over at Felicity at the computer. He knew to her it was just a gesture of affection for her friend but to him it was much more.

To Oliver, it meant the world to get a kiss from Felicity. She was beginning to be a very important part of his life. She was his light and his hope for a future.

Pink was always the color of Felicity’s lips. The stamp of love was the mark they left. It was just her way of showing affection for him.

During good times and bad, a pink lipstick kiss was all that it would take to change Oliver’s mood and give him hope once again. 

One day that token of affection turned into something more. Those pink marks became a way for Felicity to stake a claim to him. Oliver didn’t mind being claimed by her at all.

When Oliver woke one morning with pink lipstick kisses allover his chest and face, he realized that he was the luckiest man in the world to be loved by Felicity.

On their wedding day, Felicity planted a pink lipstick kiss on his cheek. They would laugh later when they looked at the photos taken on that day. There it was on his cheek for the entire world to see. He was hers and no one else’s.

Years later, another set of pink lips kissed Oliver’s cheek. His beautiful daughter seemed to like pink lipstick too.


End file.
